Futebol Fronteira Internacional
O Football Frontier International (フッ ト ー ー ル ロ ロ ン ン ィ ィ ア ・ ・ ル ル ル ナ ナ ル ル, '' Futtobōru Furontia Intānashonaru ) é um torneio realizado por equipes de futebol juvenil de todo o mundo. As equipes que venceram suas preliminares, logo chegam a competir na ''FFI como representantes de seus países. ''Inazuma Eleven'' center|200px Estádios *Umihebi Stadium *Yamaneko Stadium *Kujaku Stadium *Condor Stadium *Umigame Stadium *Titanic Stadium Times participantes Bloco A *Inazuma Japan (Japão) *Orpheus (Itália) *Unicorn (America) *Knights of Queen (Inglaterra) *The Empire (Argentina) Bloco B *The Kingdom (Brasil) *Red Matador (Espanha) *Rose Griffon (França) *Brockenborg (Germany) *Little Gigant (Cotarl) Equipes eliminadas *Big Waves (Australia) - Round 1 (Asian Rep.) *Desert Lion (Qatar) - Semi-Finals (Asian Rep.) *Fire Dragon (South Korea) - Finals (Asian Rep.) *The Barracuda (Saudi Arabia) - Semi-Finals (Asian Rep.) *Red Viper (Uzbekistan) - Round 1 (Asian Rep.) *Southern Cross (Thailand) - Round 1 (Asian Rep.) *Last Emperor (China) - Round 1 (Asian Rep.) *The Great Horn (South Africa, played the Africa finals against Little Gigant and lost) - Finals (African Rep.) Matches Asia Representatives (Quarter-Finals) *Inazuma Japan VS. Big Waves : Win of Inazuma Japan (2-1) Asia Representantes (Semi-Finais) *Inazuma Japan VS. Desert Lion : Win of Inazuma Japan (3-2) *Fire Dragon VS. The Barracuda : Win of Fire Dragon (4-0) Asia Representantes (Final) *Inazuma Japan VS. Fire Dragon : Win of Inazuma Japan (4-3) Africa Representantes (Final) *Little Gigant VS. The Great Horn ; Win of Little Gigant (4-1) Bloco A *Inazuma Japan VS. Orpheus : Draw (Anime 3-3) / Win of Inazuma Japan (Game and manga) *Inazuma Japan VS. Unicorn : Win of Inazuma Japan (4-3) *Inazuma Japan VS. Knights of Queen : Win of Inazuma Japan (3-2) *Inazuma Japan VS. The Empire : Win of The Empire (1-2) *Orpheus VS. Unicorn : Draw (Anime) / Win of Orpheus (Game and manga) (3-2) *Orpheus VS. Knights of Queen : Win of Orpheus (2-1) *Orpheus VS. The Empire : Win of Orpheus (2-1) *Unicorn VS. Knights of Queen : Win of Unicorn (1-0) *Unicorn VS. The Empire : Win of The Empire (Anime 1-0) *Knights of Queen VS. The Empire : Win of Knights of Queen (1-0) Bloco B *The Kingdom VS. Red Matador : Win of The Kingdom (2-1) *The Kingdom VS. Rose Griffon : Win of The Kingdom (3-0) *The Kingdom VS. Brockenborg : Win of The Kingdom (3-1) *The Kingdom VS. Little Gigant : Draw (1-1) / Win of The Kingdom (Game) *Red Matador VS. Rose Griffon : Win of Red Matador (2-1) *Red Matador VS. Brockenborg : Win of Brockenborg (1-2) *Red Matador VS. Little Gigant : Draw (1-1) *Rose Griffon VS. Brockenborg : Win of Rose Griffon (3-2) *Rose Griffon VS. Little Gigant : Win of Little Gigant (1-3) *Brockenborg VS. Little Gigant : Draw (2-2) Semi-Finais *The Kingdom VS. Inazuma Japan : Win of Inazuma Japan (2-3) *Orpheus VS. Little Gigant : Win of Little Gigant (0-8) Final *Inazuma Japan VS. Little Gigant : Win of Inazuma Japan (3-2) ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' center|200px Em Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin, o evento acontece em um universo alternativo. no qual a FFI da série clássica nunca aconteceu. Times participantes Grupo A *Inazuma Japan (Orion) (Japan) *Invincible Giant (Spain) *Star Unicorn (America) *Navy Invader (America) (for one match) *Perfect Spark (Russia) Times eliminados *Red Bison (South Korea) *Shining Satans (Australia) *Eternal Dancers (Uzbekistan) *Phoenix Army of Arab (Saudi Arabia) *Soccer Acrobatic Troupe (China) *Iraq (Orion) Partidas Asia Representative Round 1 *Inazuma Japan vs. Red Bison ; Win of Japan (3-2) Asia Representative Round 2 *Inazuma Japan vs. Shining Satans ; Win of Japan (5-4) Asia Representative Round 3 *Inazuma Japan vs. Eternal Dancers ; Win of Japan (4-2) Asia Representative Round 4 *Inazuma Japan vs. Phoenix Army of Arab ; Win of Japan (2-0) *Soccer Acrobatic Troupe vs. Iraq ; Win of China Asia Representative Final Match *Inazuma Japan vs. Soccer Acrobatic Troupe ; Win of Japan (3-2) Grupo A *Inazuma Japan vs. Invincible Giant ; Draw (3-3) *Star Unicorn vs. Perfect Spark ; Win of America (2-1) *Inazuma Japan vs. Navy Invader ; Win of Japan (4-3) *Perfect Spark vs. Invincible Giant ; Win of Russia (6-0) *Inazuma Japan vs. Perfect Spark ; Win of Russia (2-3) *Star Unicorn vs. Invincible Giant Galeria ''Inazuma Eleven'' FFI_logo.png|O logotipo da FFI. FFI_logo_in_the_manga.jpg|Logotipo da FFI no mangá. Endou_holding_the_trophy_HQ.png|O troféu da FFI. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' FFI_(Orion)_logo.png|O logotipo do FFI em Orion no Kokuin. Curiosidades * Na dublagem americana do anime, FFI é conhecido como o "Soccer Frontier International". * O fato do torneio principal em Orion no Kokuin estar sendo realizado na Rússia é provavelmente uma referência à Copa do Mundo de 2018, também realizada na Rússia. Navegação Categoria:Listas Categoria:Football Frontier International participants (Orion) Categoria:Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin Categoria:Participantes do Futebol Fronteira Internacional